The invention pertains generally to the field of electrical power conversion and particularly to controlling DC to AC inverters utilizing semiconductor switches.
The lack of individual regulation of the positive and negative supplies to a DC-AC inverter that does not have a switching node for the neutral causes unbalance issues between the two supplies. A load imbalance between the two supplies can result in distortion and eventually clipping when the inverter is loaded with half-wave rectified loads.
One solution is to use individually regulated supplies with appropriate feedback from the load. But such a solution adds to the cost and complexity of the circuit, in addition to size and weight.